Fluffember - Message
by othersider
Summary: Midnight messages. Another little prompt post for .tumblr's Fluffember - Message


Veg●notable: Dipping my toe into da fluff. Will be posting either art or ficlets at random throughout the month and in no particular order. As art takes me way longer to pump out, I most likely won't get to all the prompts but will see what I can do.

A massive thank you to Gumnut for putting this together.

Characters: Virgil

Universe: TaG'verse

Prompt: #14 - Message

Enjoy 😊

oOo

It was a tradition that they had started in more recent years. Falling back on an old game that they used to play during a childhood spent in a crowded farm house with little ears that loved to listen in on everything.

Privacy of the 'big boy' nature had been needed and the two eldest Tracy's had devised a way to keep things just between them.

Conversations held late at night once the youngest had gone to bed could be done without the need to sneak away to the barn under the cover of night and fear of reprisal if Grandma discovered of their nightly forays.

Now it was as simple as knocking a quiet message on a shared bedroom wall.

Many a brotherly conversation went on like this for years but as they grew older the need for it lessened until it stopped altogether.

The necessity to revisit the old tactic came about rather randomly many years later. With the brothers usually being scattered all over the four corners of the globe or above it at all hours of the day and night it meant that they grabbed sleep whenever and wherever they could.

The unwritten rule of Do Not Disturb took on new meaning and silently walking about the living area of the villa became the norm. Consequently, because of this the light tapping of messages had resumed.

The ritual of drumming out a quick "I'm safe" on a closed bedroom door upon returning to the island grew from that and for the two oldest brothers it acted as a means to reassure the other that everything was fine and worrying was unnecessary.

It was less intrusive than comms and kept the sanctity and privacy of the bedroom intact.

The others were aware of this odd behavior between the two eldest siblings and on occasion after a grueling rescue had grown to expect it on their own doors, a fast rat-a-tat to signal that all was well had come to be a welcome and reassuring sound.

This particular night it was Virgil who was greeted by a silent house open his return to their volcanic island home. With post flight done, his mission log submitted, Virgil stumbled up from the hanger on sleep laden feet in search of one of three things; his eldest brother, coffee or his bed for a couple rounds of R.E.M sleep if the other two weren't readily available.

The comms room lay empty, the patio doors closed and main hub long since shut down. The kitchen was quiet, the smell of dinner long passed and most likely aired out if the burnt offerings in the sink said anything on the topic.

Sigh with reluctant relief at the fact that he could indeed go to sleep without getting waylaid with a mission debrief, Virgil all but fell up the last flight of stairs and shuffled drunkenly down the long hallway.

The sun was just starting to kiss the sky with the briefest slash of pale yellow slicing the starry blanket of night but Virgil really couldn't be bothered giving it a closer inspection.

Had he not spent that last so many hours shuttling people out from a rain sodden hillside to safer ground, he might have the energy to spare. A shower, and a face plant in worm sheets and a warmer body was all he could manage.

Like always though he stopped at the door at the head of the hallway, reached out a hand and rapped a light but quick series on the smooth panel before continuing on his way.

Even half awake, the action had become impulse and he knew that if their positions were reversed, there was no way he would be able to rest without knowing the other was safe and sound.

Mission accomplished he slipped into his own room and sagged back against the door.

A few seconds later, a light response came through the wall to his right and a soft smile curved up the tired line of his mouth.

"Night Scott" He whispered to himself and dragged himself off to the bathroom for his much sought after shower and the waiting arms in his bed.

End.

oOo


End file.
